Coming Back
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Nina is coming back. Things have changed and she needs help. Will the gang be able to help her, or will her past come back to hurt everyone she loves? Will the gang be able to help her open up after being closed off for so long? *Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.
1. Return

_Hello my readers! As I am slowly getting back to writing, I had this story pop into my head and decided that I should write it. I am still writing my other stories, so please check them out and review :) _

_This takes place after season three, but Touchstone of Ra never happened. I might include some references to it, but I can't promise anything. Also, Amber is still here, she didn't leave._

_..._

The ding of the seat belt light wakes me from my sleep. Here I am on my way back. To be honest, I didn't think I could come back. Not after... no don't think about that now. After I secure myself, I look out the window and see a familiar sight. England. I am back to where everything started.

...

The plane touches down and it's slightly drizzling. Which is normal for this time of year. I grab my suitcase and head off the plane. I go through the airport not really paying attention to my surroundings for I am giddy and nervous.

_Darn it... I need to stop talking like that._ I think to myself, as I hail a cab.

Lost in thought, I think about all that's happened since I left. Since I broke his heart.

"Miss, we're here." A British accent breaks my concentration.

No matter how many times I see it, I still can't get over the way the house looks. House of Anubis. My home in more ways than just one. I start toward the door, but I remember that it probably isn't a good idea to reveal myself just yet. I would have to tell everyone in the house my secret and I'm not ready for that. But then again I won't ever be. I left for more than one reason, but only told people of one of the reasons. It's was true that the Chosen One and the Osirian couldn't be together, but it's only half the story. I am a different person now, but traces of the old me remain. Which is why I'm so nervous. At this point, I'm no longer in front of the house, I'm in the woods. It adds a odd sense of calm to my frazzled nerves. I sit on a log and debate on what to do. Do I go and be straight forward about it, or do I wait in the shadows and wait my hand? The more I go back and forth, the more I realize that I owe everyone the truth. Against my better judgement, I decide to go ahead and be straight forward. I make myself presentable, after all sitting in the woods might make some one look suspicious. I would know. I take out my phone and call a certain house mother.

...

It's been a while since I "eaten", so I go out while I wait the allotted time Trudy gave me. She seemed very happy and excited to hear from me. She was glad that no one was at the house when I called otherwise, they might have found her to be a bit loony. She said that i would be more than welcome to stay at the house. I would be in the attic due to some new house members, so she wanted to clean up and make it look more like a bedroom. She said to give her about three hours, or just wait for her to call. I smiled at that and told her to just call so she would have all the time she needed. She calls four hours later saying that she's almost done and that I should head over. After putting on a act when I arrive, still relieved that there wasn't anyone at the house yet. Trudy mentioned something about a field trip being the reason the students were away. I hug her and relieved that she didn't question my new appearance. After catching up a bit, she shows me the attic. It's been completely cleared out. All that remains is a bed that is similar to my old one and a dresser. After she leaves to let me get settled and saying I should probably get a nap before the others get here, I put my stuff on my bed and unpack to take my mind off things. I am about to lay down on the bed when I hear voices filling the hallway. They're here. I hear the laughter of the people I consider family, even if I didn't always think of them as such. But, there is only one person I consider to be more. I check over my appearance. I've traded the school uniform for dark jeans, a black thermal, a black trench coat which I should consider taking off since I am inside, black converse, and a necklace in the place I had my locket. I take the coat off and put it on the bed. My appearance is slightly different as well. My hair which was long and wavy, is shorter and darker and straighter. I am slightly taller than before, but the biggest change my eyes. Ever since I started down this path I am going, they changed. The blue they were is gone, and in their place a brilliant green that change when I reveal my secret. My silver bracelets jangle as I fidget while waiting for Trudy's voice to come into the conversations that fill the house. Shortly after I sigh, I hear Trudy explaining that they have a visitor who is going to stay in the attic for the rest of the term. I hear murmurs as they take the news. I hear an American accent among them. That must be KT.

"Alright, love. You can come down." I hear Trudy yell up to me.

I let out a breath and open my door. I walk rather slowly, which is probably driving everyone nuts. I'm about to reach the stairs. There's not turning back now. I hear gasps as I reach the middle of the stairs, giving them a good look at me. I see some confused faces as a few new faces don't know me. I see the shocked faces of those who do. I guess they weren't expecting me to return either. I step down from the last step, giving them a closer view of me.

"Nina?" He-Fabian says. I'll need to call him that otherwise...I might slip up. I make sure to act overly excited as some of my former house members rush at me for hugs. I smile as they all say a greeting. Fabian is the last to come up to me. He doesn't say anything and rushes to hug me.

"Alright, lovelies, time to eat." Trudy pops her head in from the kitchen.

Going into the dinning room fills me with a sense of deja vu. I end up sitting between Eddie and Fabian, who hasn't taken his eyes off me since I came down the stairs. Before Trudy brings in dinner, I pass Eddie and Fabian a note.

Sibuna meeting needed. My bedroom. Normal time. Tell the others.

They both give a nod after reading the note to me. Tension starts to seep into the room as it becomes quite around the table.

"So, Nina. What have you been up to? We thought that you weren't coming back after we heard about the letter you gave to Fabian." Amber breaks the tension with something that seems innocent, but has a hidden meaning.

"I thought that too, but I guess things change." I say quietly. I look at Amber, who gives me a look that says it all. Changing the subject, she tells me that I didn't answer her question.

"This and that. I went to school. Took care of my gran. It was rather boring." How far from the truth that was.

"Speaking of your gran, how is she? Last I heard she was ill." Patrica asks. I hang my head a bit, knowing that I can tell them this part at least.

"She was." I choke out, my emotions about the incident getting the better of me, which causes a reaction from the rest of Anubis house. But I manage to put my walls back up.

"There was an incident one day while I was at school. She died." I hear a few pity intakes of breath as the information is processed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your gran." I feel a hand on my should. Trudy is behind me, plate of food in her hand. I give her a pitiful smile, as my emotions rage on.

As everyone starts to dig into the dinner Trudy's made, I bring out my water bottle that is black so no one can see what's in it. I start to drink it instead of grabbing some food. It's not like I can eat a whole lot now, but no one knows that.

"Hey, Nina are you going to eat?" Alfie questions me.

"I ate not too long ago. So, I'm not hungry." I cover smoothly, knowing the whole thing is a lie.

The rest of dinner was silent besides a few awkward side conversations.

...

After dinner, everyone goes their separate ways except for Eddie who stays behind, wanting to give me something.

"Nina, I believe this is yours." He drops the locket into my hand and I say a quite thank you. Before I could turn around and head to my bedroom, he grabs my arm.

"I have questions." He says, as if he could make me stay. Little did he know...

"I know. I can see them in your eyes, but you must wait like the others. All will be answered soon." With that I turn and head up to my room, without running into anyone. I think back to the conversation and realize that I started talking like that again...

...

It's ten o'clock, but Victor is no longer here. I just hear Trudy saying it was time for light's out. I guess she's taken over for Victor. I prep the room for my visitors, hiding anything personal under the bed in my suit case. I sound proof the room, which didn't take long. I hear a quite knock.

"Nina, open up." I hear Patrica's voice muffled through the door. I go to the door and open it to let everyone in.

They take in the room, which is pretty big without all the stuff in it. A single blanket gets put on the floor as everyone files in and sits on the blanket. After every one is settled, I go and close the door, the little symbol I drew on the back of the doorknob glowing faintly. With that, I sit back down and raise my hand over my eye.

"Sibuna." I say.

"Sibuna." I hear the chorus of voices say.

"Alright first things first, we still need to be quite..." Eddie starts to say, but I put up a finger.

"I sound proofed the room, we'll be fine." I say, some of the others taken aback that I knew how to do such things.

"When did you do that?" I hear Joy ask.

"Before you got back from the field trip." I say, lying yet again.

"Alright, Nina why did you call this meeting? After what we went through last year, I know you enough to know that this isn't just a random visit." Eddie asks.

"You are correct. While it was true for a while that the Chosen One and the Osiran could not be together, it seems that has changed now. Before I start answering questions, I want you all to know that I am not the same person that you knew a year ago. Whether it be good or bad, it's up to you. I am sure you've noticed by now that I look slightly different and that my eyes have changed color. Do not be alarmed, the question will be answered, but it might take awhile." I say as the silence comes back. Amber is the first to speak.

"Nina, why are you talking like that? You kind of sound like a old person." I laugh at that, only Amber would notice that I talk funny.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a habit I picked up." I laugh which fizzles most of the tension I didn't notice. Now, on to the hard questions.

"What's that necklace..." Eddie says as he reaches to touch my necklace before I could stop him.

"Eddie, no!" I yell. But it was futile. He was thrown into a vision thanks to his powers. He gasps as he comes back to reality, more questions in his eyes as the other look really confused.

"Tell us everything." He says, the determination glinting in his eyes. I owe them a lot, but are they ready for this?

"As you wish." I sigh out in defeat.

I stand up and grab my suit case from underneath my bed. It'll be easier if I just show them. I grab the little Egyptian looking object and set it in the middle of the group. I start to mutter some words and the object glows, until we are sucked into my memories.


	2. Memories

_Previously:_

_"Tell us everything." He says, the determination glinting in his eyes. I owe them a lot, but are they ready for this?_

_"As you wish." I sigh out in defeat._

_I stand up and grab my suit case from underneath my bed. It'll be easier if I just show them. I grab the little Egyptian looking object and set it in the middle of the group. I start to mutter some words and the object glows, until we are sucked into my memories._

_..._

The light fades and we are in my gran's house. It makes me a bit sad to see it, but it's my memories. I turn and face the rest of Sibuna, as I hear them question where we are and the normal reactions to seeing something like that.

"To answer your questions, we are in my memories. I figured that it would be easier to show you. Now, we are currently in my gran's house. This is two weeks after break started. You are seeing my reaction to a vision of what would have happened if I went back to school this year. The vision was of Frobisher. He rose because of my Chosen One powers and raised Ammut. We wouldn't have been able to stop it, the Osiran powers and the Chosen One powers draw other forces to them. Which is also why I said that the Osiran and the Chosen One couldn't be together. If I came back like I would have, Frobisher would have woken up without the keys. Because of evil had one of the keys, he would have woken up the way he did no matter what. That is the reason I left and the reason your destiny started, KT." I state in a neutral voice as I look at KT who is surprised that I know her name. She's about to say something when I hold up my hand to stop her.

"I know you have questions, but they will be answered. Now, we can start." I feel myself starting to disappear, due to them being my memories. I would have to relive every moment. Including...gran. I give them a small smile before I disappear completely.

...

_I had just found out what would happen next school year if I went back. I can't let that happen, I think. I start to think of the ways and reasons I can say why. I throw myself into research about my current duties as the Chosen One. If I can't be there, how am I supposed to save the world from Ammut. It takes me a few days, but I find that a descendant of Frobisher will have a key to stop Ammut. As I read this from the old book I found, I'm thrown into a vision of a girl with Eddie. They look like they are in danger, but they hold keys in their hands. One with a moon symbol, the other with a sun. They run past their attackers and I see a glowing staff. The girl and Eddie put the keys together as someone behind them shouts no. They hesitate for a moment having a conversation I can't hear.  
_

_"KT NOW!" I hear Eddie shout. They lunge for the staff and turn the keys. In that instant, the staff explodes and everything goes back to normal. _

_The vision ends and I immediately know that I can't go back this year. I go to my computer and start communicating with Eddie via email. _

_The memory changes and it's now several weeks before the end of break. I grab a envelope. Putting the hardest thing I ever had to write along with my locket and a note for Eddie before I go to the mail box to mail it off. It's in the mail box now and I can't help, but feel like something bad is going to happen. _

_Later..._

_I've been taking care of my gran since she got sick at the beginning of break. I'm about to bring her dinner to her, when I hear her get up. _

_"Gran, you shouldn't be getting up..." She comes up to me frantically, something I've never seen. She grabs my hand making me drop everything, and drags me off to her room._

_"Nina, listen to me carefully. There are some people who are going to come here in a little bit. I need you to hid in my closet. There is a space for your locket. Put your locket against it and hide in there. No matter what you hear or see do not come out." She warns me in a very serious tone._

_"Okay" is all I manage to say before telling her I love her and comply to what she said. _

_"Hurry!"I hear gran say. I get to the spot and put my locket against it. It glows slightly and a square hole opens and I jump in. _

_The room is rather small, reminding me a bit of the attic hiding space at Anubis house. The top of the hole closes and suddenly becomes slightly transparent so I can see through it. I see gran sitting on her bed patiently waiting for who ever she wants to hide me from. _

_I hear a loud bang. Two men and a women walk into the room. _

_"So you've come." I manage to barely hear my gran say. _

_I don't hear the rest of the conversation, but it's looks to be more of an argument due to their body language. Suddenly, gran stands up and her eyes glow gold. The other people's eyes glow orange. I have no idea of what is going on, but there are symbols flying around and hieroglyphs on the walls. A harsh wind whips through the room. There's a blast and I shield my eyes from the light. When things clear, gran is still standing and the others have disappeared. I rush out of the little bunker and go to her as she falls to the ground._

_"Gran!" I shout. I grab her and hoist her into my lap. _

_"Nina...take this and go to this address. Can you do that for me?" She says faintly as I cry into her chest as I grab the book she has in her hands. I nod through my tears as I notice the blood slowly seeping from several wounds I can't really see because of the tears. I hear her suck in a breath._

_"I'm sorry... for not being able... to tell you these... things myself, but... I don't think I'll be able to." She gives me a weak smile. _

_"Nina...I love you. Don't... you forget." She takes her last breath in my arms. _

_I scream into the air as the overwhelming pain rages through me. _

_..._

_The scene changes to two days later when I'm at the address gran gave me. I knock on the door in front of me, no one answers. I try a few more times, but nothing seems to work. That's when something catches my eye. A spot by the door bell that looks like my locket. Realizing that I had the key to the house all along, I quickly press the locket to the spot. The locket glows and the door opens. I see someone in the hallway coming towards the door._

_"No!" I hear the voice shout as I'm thrown backwards. My impact with the ground knocks me out._

_..._

_"Hello Chosen One." I hear a eerie voice say to me. _

_I'm in a dark room tied to a chair. The only source of light coming from a glowing pair of orange eyes. Similar to the ones that killed gran. Rage ignites through me._

_"How dare you show yourself to me. Murders!" I shout, surprising myself. _

_"This one seems to have potential." Someone comments, from the other side of the room. _

_"Alright, let's test her then." The eyes in front of me says. I feel a pinch and I'm out again._

_..._

_I've managed to spare my friends some of the horrors that befall me during my time here, but this is important for them to see. _

_My captors were apart of a secret race of immortal beings. Their race similar to vampires, they drink blood of others to sustain their magic, thus making them immortal. Their magic is activated by the symbols I saw when they faced my gran. They have fangs and when they use their powers, their eyes change to a brilliant orange. They saw potential in me to become one of them, so they did "tests" on me to determine how much my potential I had. Their tests was to see how much torture could I take. How long would it take to break me, if they could break me. The physical torture wasn't as bad as the mental. They used spells to make me see things. The horrors of war. My own worst fears were shown frequently to get me ready for what happened after they were shown. This lasted for what seemed like months. Me being tied to a chair when they were doing the testing, then taking my bruised and broken body back to a cold cell. I was slowly breaking. On one of the days they were doing mental "challenges" , they used my worst fear against me. It was the final straw and something in me snapped. I fell into a sea of rage I didn't know I had. I knew that my eyes had changed colors at that point. The people who had me, saw my eyes turn gold. They attempted to stop me from my rampage, but it was futile. I ran through the halls throwing people from left and right, using my newly tapped magic. I managed to find the leader, I didn't know his name, but I knew that he was the leader and that he was the one who took me. I blindly attacked him, but I was no match. After battling for a while, my magic snapped and I fell to the floor. _

_"Congratulations, you pass." Is the last thing I hear before everything goes dark. _

_..._

_Instead of waking to a cold cell, I wake to a basic bedroom. I get up quickly and know immediately that there's something different. I'm different. I rush to the mirror and look at my eyes. Normal. Weird. That's when the smell hits me. There's a cup near the door. This need fills me and drives me toward the cup. I take the cup and wolf the contents down. I finish and catch a glimpse of my eyes in the mirror. They glow orange now. But there's a hit of gold in the center. The realization hits me and I know what was in the cup. Blood. I drop the cup and drop to the floor with my head in my hands. _

_..._

_Time skips. It's been a few weeks since my transformation. I follow the rules, make sure I play the good little turncoat. But I wait for the right moment to strike. I was sitting in my room after a training session, when there's a frantic knock at the door. There's a boy who's a little bit older than me. He rushes inside of my room._

_"Listen to me, there isn't much time. You are going to escape this place today and go to that house we took you from." He presses something into my hand. My locket. I look at him confuse and wary._

_"I need you to trust me, but if you need proof, look at my eyes." I comply to what he says. His eyes flash gold for a few moments before glowing orange. _

_"Alright, I'll trust you to get me out of here and no more." I say. I must have picked up on their speech pattern while I was here. _

_He leads me through the tunnels that I've gotten used to. We get to a door, when we hear shouts. He uses magic to slam to the door open and we take off running. We are outside now in the middle of a field. The sky cloudy and dark as if a storm brews. We reach a point and he tells me to go on while he holds everyone else back. I keep on running until I hit a forest. I look back and see the others over power the boy. He's stabbed and I scream out. Spells start to fly towards me as I make myself move. I throw out my hand and cast a portal spell. I run through it, barely managing to miss a arrow spell. I land in front of the house. I quickly open the door before they trace the portal. I step inside and slam the door behind me. I start walking inside, but my vision starts to fade and I fall unconscious. _

_..._

_It's been a while since I've been here and I've learned a lot. As it turns out, there are two groups. The orange eyed immortals are called the El Nar. They wish to insite chaos and raise the god Set from his tomb. The golden eyed people are the Order of Anubis. They age and are like normal humans, but have magic. They were created by Anubis to balance and regulate the El Nar. Thus starting the war between the two groups. One who strives to insite chaos, the other balance and peace. As I spent more time with the Order, the more I noticed my inner demon. I wasn't apart of one or the other. I was both. I strove to be good and swore off blood, but I guess once you have been turned... there's no going back. I was out and about with one of the members when my demon showed. I couldn't control myself and ended up killing the member. In order to help me, the Order linked my demon to the necklace I now wear. It gives me control over that side of me. If I don't wear it, the demon will take full control of me and chaos rises with it. As a side effect, my appearence changed slightly. My hair striaghter and darker, my eyes no longer the blue I was born with, now a shining emerald. I am also paler. After the Order helped with that, they threw themselves into teaching me their ways._

_..._

_It's been almost a year since I left Anubis house. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I keep up with the meditating ways of the Order and do my duties as a full memeber. After mentioning the house to one of the older members, they reveal a proficy pertaining to the Chosen One. _

_The one with both orange and gold will end the war. Born on the seventh month, the seventh day, the seventh hour. Powers will be great, but will also be a__ burden._

_It was then explained to me that the El Nar believe that if the child of proficy was on their side, they would be able to achive their goal. The oldest member told me that everyone at Anubis house had a connection to me and that I would need to go to them to protect them. He also warned me of another mystery that would be awaiting me at the house. With that, I knew I had to come back. I needed to come back, despite perviously believing I could no longer do that. _

_..._

The memories stop and we are pulled out of my memories. The first person to react is Fabian. He turns to me.

"Nina, show us your eyes." Worry evident in his curious features, I complied to his demand.

I close my eyes for a moment and let my power fill me up. I open my eyes to reveal them. One glows a firey orange with a melting gold center, the other a melting gold with the firey orange.

...

AN: Okay, for some of you this might be a really long chapter and I apologize. But I had to get all of this information into this one chapter due to the new mystery that's going to start in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll forgive me for slightly rushing into it. Please review and I'll see you with the next chapter :)


	3. New Mysteries

_Perviously:_

_The memories stop and we are pulled out of my memories. The first person to react is Fabian. He turns to me._

_"Nina, show us your eyes." Worry evident in his curious features, I complied to his demand._

_I close my eyes for a moment and let my power fill me up. I open my eyes to reveal them. One glows a firey orange with a melting gold center, the other a melting gold with the firey orange._

_..._

I stare back in silence as they take in all of the information. Minutes pass by before anyone speaks.

"Do you actaully have fangs?" Alife breaks the tension with a silly question.

"Yes. Would you like proof?" I look at him, knowing my power is still showing through my eyes.

"Ah... yes!" He looks like a little kid on Christmas after I give him my answer.

I open my mouth to show my fangs. Alife starts rapid firing questions and keeps asking about other creatures to see if they're real. Jerome cuts him off.

"Nina, how come your's are smaller than the others that we saw in your memories?" Jerome speaks up, the first I've heard from him.

"Well, techically speaking I am only half. Hence why my eyes are two different colors. Which makes my fangs smaller than the others? To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I was just worried that I couldn't control that side of me and go on a killing spree." I talk directly at him and toward the end of the sentence he shudders. There's an uncomfortable silence after the few questions that sizzled the tention, but I think they're all in shock.

"Nina, you said something about a new mystery earlier and I was wondering are you going to let us help you?" Eddie asks after the shock wears off.

"Well, that's mostly why I came back. The members said that there was a new mystery to solve. I believe that it has something to do with Anubis..." I trail off as I hear a sound that is similar to nails on a chalkboard. I cover my ears as it starts to get louder.

"Nina, what's that matter?" I can hardly hear Amber.

"Noises...too loud." I manage without shouting, not that it would matter since I put a silence symbol on the doorknob.

"Nina, we don't hear anything." Fabian and Eddie say in concern. Eddie is only doing his job as the Osirian. but it earns him a smack from Patrica who is oddly quite tonight.

It gets to the point of being unbarable, but I realize that it's coming from the hidden door. Still covering my ears, I make my way over to the door. Grabbing the locket with shaking hands, I open the door. I hear a few gasps, due to the fact that they didn't know about it. I mean there are a few new Sibuna members since I was here. Wait a minute... it stopped.

"The noise stopped." I say outloud this time. I look into the dark little room. My vision is better than it used to be thanks to my new status. Something catches my eye in the corner by the other outline of the locket. I reach down and grab it, when I'm sucked into a vision.

Some of the things flash too quickly for me to decifer, but I recongize my friends. It starts to slow and I hear things like: the staff...portal...crook and flank...Anubis... The vision reaches a point and shows me a scene being held outside of the house. I'm talking to the group while the wind beats furiously around us. I can't hear what I'm saying, but I put my hand on Fabian's face. I walk away and see that the leader of the El Nar is standing in front of me. He smiles and I look guilty. The leader looks smug like he won some prize. I don't figure out what I've done until he reaches for the necklace. I gasp out loud. He effortlessly tears the necklace off my neck. A shudder goes through my body, when they stop I open my eyes. They are glowing blood red. The leader barks something at me and I charge towards my friends with a roar. The last thing I see before I'm pulled out of the vision are my insisors which are longer than the El Nars.

"NINA! WAKE UP!"

Is the last thing I hear before returning to the attic. I look at the object in my hand and realize it's the book of Anubis. I drop it like it has burned me. I take in deep breaths like I just was running for my life.

"Are you okay?" I hear Patrica ask me. I feel drained. I slowly make my way back to the middle of the room and sit down. I see a pair of snapping fingers infront of me, which breaks my trance.

"Nina, I asked if you were okay. Are you?" I look at Patrica.

"I think so..." I get lost in thought thinking about the book and what happend in the last part of the vision.

"What did you see?" Eddie asks, knowing all too well what that was like.

"I mostly hear things. I heard something about a staff, portal, crook and flank, and Anubis. The last part of the vision though..." I trail off.

"What happens?" Joy asks.

"Well, we are all in front of the house. I say something to you guys and it looks like we're in the middle of a storm, but I know it's not. I leave you and the El Nar are standing where I'm heading. The leader removes my necklace and my eyes...my eyes turn blood red and I attack you." I shake my head, lost in thought again. I hear someone clear their throat.

"Um... Nina? Your eyes are glowing." I hear Fabian say sheepishly.

"What? They don't glow unless...I need to feed." I frown. I normally don't have to feed as often due to my circumstances, but the only thing I can think of is that the magic is fading from the necklace. My emotions must of been shown on my face.

"Is that good or bad?" Amber asks.

"Bad. I just fed before I got here. I should be fine for the rest of the week. But if I'm hungry, it means that the magic in the necklace is fading." I stand up quickly and hold my breath before I start smelling their blood.

"What are you doing?" I hear Jerome ask.

"Grabbing something to eat before I hurt one of you." I state matter of factly. It's better for them to see this anyways. I grab my cooler that I stored in my suitcase containing the blood bags. I grab one and bring the IV end to my mouth and take a few sips before returning to the rest of the group.

"Is that a blood bag?" Patrica says, clearly more facinated rather than repulsed.

"Yes. It's better for you to see me like this, so you'll know why I can't eat anything anymore."I say.

"Wait, you can't eat?" I hear Alfie mumble with his mouth full of whatever food he brought up.

"Well, I can, but it tastes foul. It's like I've lost my taste for food. The only thing that sustains me now is this." I hold up the blood bag.

"Why?" Fabain looks at me.

"Because... I'm immortal now. Even if I am of both groups, I am still immortal." I sigh, not really wanting to tell them that.

"You're immortal?" Amber asks. Sometimes she really is a blonde.

"Yes. Or did you miss the whole part where I was forciblely turned by the El Nar and made into an immortal magican who feeds off humans to keep their magic." I say with as much sarcasm I can.

There was a silence after that.

"Well, then. No need to get your nickers in a twist." I hear Amber say as I take a drink. I almost spit it out.

"Did you just channel Patrica, Amber?" I ask grinning, knowing that she'd be annoyed with my comment.

"NO!...yes." She shouts, but says the last part under her breath. I laugh.

"I can hear you, you know." I say raising my eyebrows. She starts to look mad, muttering about stupid sonic hearing and what not and I just start laughing harder.

Soon everyone is laughing, even Amber. We start telling stories and reminising about the adventures we went on. I soon realize the time. It's two in the morning.

"It's been a a very long time since I've laughed. Thank you." I look at each of them and they grin back. My grin disappears and I sigh.

"It's pretty late, you guys should head to bed. But before you go, I want to show you something." I stand up my grin coming back.

Each of the members mimic my movement.

"Alright, put your hands in the middle." I demand.

I start to mutter the spell and draw the eye of horus on the back of my hand with my magic. After saying the rest of the spell, the same symbol is on the rest of the groups hands. The spell is done and I look back at Sibuna.

"I figured you would want a demandstratinon. I also figured that we should stay connected, so I used this spell to connect us. When you do the Sibuna sign, you connect to the other member's thoughts. I figured that it would come in handy. Plus, we don't have to say anything out loud anymore." The others look at me in amazement.

I put my hand over my eye, signaling the others to do it. Each of them put up their hands and the eye of horus shows back up on their hands.

_Sibuna._ I say. A few members look freaked out by the fact someone other than themself is in their head.

_Sibuna_. I hear a chorus of thoughts.

"That is so cool!" Alfie yells. He gets shushed by the others.

"The charm is still up, so he's okay. Why don't we all get some sleep now. We'll get together tomorrow night and practice? So, that way if someone runs into trouble they'll know how to use it." I say. I hear a few yes's followed by yawns as I finish up the rest of my blood back and throw it in the box I brought.

I walk them all out, as they each say their "nights" and "see you in the mornings". Fabian is the last to leave. He lingers a bit before saying goodnight. I shut the door and look at the book sitting on the floor in front of the hidden space. The book of Anubis. Great.


	4. The Riddle

_"The charm is still up, so he's okay. Why don't we all get some sleep now. We'll get together tomorrow night and practice? So, that way if someone runs into trouble they'll know how to use it." I say. I hear a few yes' followed by yawns as I finish up the rest of my blood back and throw it in the box I brought._

_I walk them all out, as they each say their "nights" and "see you in the mornings". Fabian is the last to leave. He lingers a bit before saying goodnight. I shut the door and look at the book sitting on the floor in front of the hidden space. The book of Anubis. Great._

_..._

It's the next morning. I only got a few hours of sleep after they left, but it's enough with my new sleep schedule. I clean up a bit, which only takes a few minutes. Much like vampires, we have added strength and senses. You know, why don't I just nickname the El Nar, Egyptian vampires. Let's face it, they basically are vampires with magic. Which makes me half vampire...Alfie and his crazy antics are getting to me.

I head down stairs for "breakfast", when I see the rest of the gang sitting at the table. I should probably tell them about the book. I since all of the members of Sibuna are at the table, I put my hand to my eye and feel the eye reveal itself.

_Guys, I need to tell you something. It's about last night. We can either have a private conversation like this, or wait until later._ I say as I amplify the spell so they can hear me. Alfie jumps a bit when he first hears me and the others' eyes widen. But they nod and Fabian brings his hand to his eye and makes it look like he's leaning on the table.

_Better now You should tell us now than later._ Fabian says. The others follow suit and lean down like they are praying or falling asleep on the table.

_Okay, were all here. What is it, Nina._ Fabian.

_You know how I found something last night before my vision? Well, I know what it is. It's the Book of Anubis. The Order has been looking for it for hundreds of years. It's a spell book and has the rest of the prophecy. From what I've researched, what the Order told me is only a part of the prophecy. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. It's just we were having fun and I didn't want to ruin the mood with my problems. _Nina

_Wait, what problems? Nina, what aren't you telling us? _Patricia.

_For those of you who don't remember, do you remember how I said that the magic in the necklace is fading?_ Nina.

_Yes, but that doesn't mean anything...oh. _Eddie.

_Oh, what? _Joy.

_If the magic fades from this necklace, the other side of me will take over. From what I saw from the vision, it's bad. _Nina.

_Wait, the red-eye thing that you saw at the end. It means that it'll last for a while, right? _KT.

_Yes, but it doesn't guarantee..._ I trail off as I get scared to death by Trudy coming in the room.

"Did some of us stay up too late, darlings?" She asks to the rest of the table as they remove their hands from their eyes. With Trudy behind me, I let out a bit of my power to send out a message.

_Sibuna meeting later. I'll explain the rest of our conversation._

The others nod or give me a look that says "you better". But on the bright side, they caught on to the mind speak thing pretty well. Then again, this is Sibuna. I sit at the table with my bottle of blood pondering how long I have before my other side starts to make more appearances. I've decided to bring a bottle with me where ever I go as a precaution.

"Nina, are you going to have something to eat. You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Trudy strikes again and I jump yet again which earns me a few snickers.

"I..." I am failing to come up with words.

"She's on this new American diet. She has to blend everything up and drink it. It's the new thing." Alfie comes with as I mentally face palm.

"Yeah, Trudy. It's this new diet that I'm trying. I can't break it, or I won't know if it works." I glare at Alfie, who shrugs and starts talking to Amber.

"Well, why don't I blend something for you then?" She offers. My eyes widen and the others try to cover their laughs.

"No, no. Trudy that won't be necessary. I have some from yesterday in this bottle." I say as politely as I can.

"Alright, dear. But, you let me know when I can make something for you? Yeah?" She says in a motherly way.

"Of course." I smile at her, but I know that I won't be able to enjoy the taste of food ever again.

As soon as she's gone, I let out a sigh. Leaning back in my chair, I look at my friends who I consider my only family. My mind wanders as I think about how mine was taken from me.

"a...Nina...HEY NINA!" I hear a shout. I snap out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear what she said?" Eddie asks, concerned. Well, he should be.

"No, and who?" I say, really confused.

"Amber asked if you were coming back to school." Fabian says under his breath. I heard it, so I continue.

"I shouldn't. I'm not safe to be around at this point in time. What would be the point anyways? The human logistics..." I trail off as I see their faces.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, you haven't finished high school. I figured that you would want to finish your first high school experience." Amber says meekly.

"I do. It's just... me. If I'm not safe to be around, I'm not fit to be around others. Maybe after we figure out a solution to this problem, but until then we'll make do. If you really want me to come back, I guess I can do a spell that can tell us how much time we have until the effects start to be unstable. If there's a lot of time before anything happens, I might. But it depends on the results." I look at Amber as she gives a little squeal and clap. The others start to get up and take their dishes to the kitchen.

"We've got to go to school, but will you be okay by yourself?" Fabian asks.

"Yes."

"Well, alright, we'll see you after school. You have a way to contact us if you find out anything." I nod and say my goodbye's.

...

It's been a few hours since they left. Trudy went into town to meet a friend and go shopping for the house. I am left to my own devices. Going over the conversation this morning, I decided to take Amber's idea into action. I draw the curtains and sit in the middle of my room. I start the incantation, followed by drawing hieroglyphs in the air. Things swirl around me and I get shoved into a vision again.

I'm in the house. I see the rest of Sibuna with worries or concerned faces as they talk to me. I shake my head and point at the calendar that's conveniently by me. The date I'm pointing at is three weeks away. That's when I notice that I have a bag. I move to the bag and grab the items out of the bag. It's the Book of Anubis, a small stick-like object with a red gem on top, and a golden crook and flail. I start waving my hands around like I am arguing with the rest. By this point in time, I look extremely angry and that's when my eyes flash red. The others except for Fabian step back. I open the book and point to a page and then I see the others nod at something I say. Then the vision fades with all of us going out the door.

I return to my room. Something glows in the darkness of my room. I stand up and go to the glowing object. The Book is glowing on a certain page. Hieroglyphs lit up in gold, I notice that it's a riddle. I found what the Order was talking about. I have to tell the others. I hold up my hand and use my powers to amplify the connection so they don't need to hold up their hands.

_Guys, I found something. Emergency Sibuna meeting now. If you need me to I can talk to Mr. Sweet. _

_Does it have to be now? It's almost lunch and I'm hungry. _Alfie.

_Yes, you git. She did say emergency. I'll need some help getting out of class though, Nina. _Patricia. I hear a few others say that their in class still.

_Alright, I'll meet you guys outside of the school then I can either make a portal to my room or we can walk. _

_Portal, please. I don't want to get dirt on my new heels. _Amber.

_Honestly of all the things to be worried about, you worry about your shoes? _Jerome.

I hear a chorus of agreement about the portal.

_Alright, I'm headed to talk to Sweet. Just hang tight._

I grab the book and my knapsack, just in case someone decides to come snooping in my room. I head toward the school.

...

AN: Hey guys, I would just like to thank you for reading this story. If you haven't noticed, I haven't put any romance in this. If my story goes on and I feel like I should add the romance then I will. I'm leaning for Fabina, Peddie, ect. But if you have any suggestions review please :)


	5. Convincing Others

_Previously:_

_Honestly of all the things to be worried about, you worry about your shoes? Jerome._

_I hear a chorus of agreement about the portal._

_Alright, I'm headed to talk to Sweet. Just hang tight._

_I grab the book and my knapsack, just in case someone decides to come snooping in my room. I head toward the school._

...

I grab the book and my knapsack, just in case someone decides to come snooping in my room. I head toward the school.

In all honesty, I thought that the school would have changed at least the slightest bit after the fiasco from Ammut, but there's no sign of any damage as I enter the building. It's still the very big private school. I smile a bit as I pass my old locker. I get a few stares from some of the older students in the halls I pass through to get to Mr. Sweet's office. It's just like old times, with the impending doom and all. I reach his office and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear Mr. Sweet's voice muffled by the hard-wood door.

I slowly open the door and walk in. Mr. Sweet doesn't recognize me.

"Hello, miss. What can I do for you today?" He asks as he sets down his reading glasses and a book.

"Mr. Sweet, it's me. Nina. I'm sorry to just drop in so suddenly, but I find it imperative to talk to you." I add in a bit of flare into my plea to catch his attention even more.

"Nina? Is it really you?" He asks as I close the door and discreetly silence the room.

"It is Mr. Sweet."

"How are you? I do hope that you aren't too bitter about the Chosen One stuff and the Society of Ankh. Most of us didn't know about the consequences." Mr. Sweet rambles a bit because it's his first time seeing me in a while and I assume he thinks that my absence is because of something related to my status. I guess it sort of is, but on a different scale.

"Mr. Sweet, I need you to excuse all of Anubis house for the day from school." I say getting to the point, cutting off his ramblings.

"Why whatever for?" He asks cautiously.

"You know why. Mr. Sweet show me your eyes." I try to ask nicely, but it comes out more like a demand.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Show. Me. Your. Eyes." I say through grit teeth. My patience is wearing dangerously thin these days. I can't really help it, but does he really think he could hide his magical presence from me?

"Mr. Sweet, I know."

"Know what?"

"I know that you are a part of the Order of Anubis. I know all about your reasoning's for being in this school and I also know about the war." He looks flabbergasted.

"How...how did you find out?"

"As it stands, I am a member as well. But, before you see my eyes, let me see yours. I need to make sure of something. Don't make me use magic against you. This room has been silenced and locked with magic, so you can't escape." I say making it sound really harsh. Jeez. I'm grumpy today.

"Alright, very well."

He closes his eyes and I feel a surge of magic from him. That's really strange. I normally can't feel a person's magic...I can sense if they are members of the magic society, but never their magic. Great, more to worry about. He opens his eyes and staring back at me are the familiar melting gold of the members of the Order.

"Alright, I've shown you mine, why don't you show me your eyes, Ms. Martian." It was a demand. I close my eyes and let my power surge. It seems wild, more untamed than normal.

I open my eyes and I see Mr. Sweet in complete shock. I stare back at him and continue with my reasoning.

"Yes, I am the one of gold and orange. Furthermore, I found the Book of Anubis. There is more to the prophecy than we originally thought. Everyone in the house is or will be effected by this in one way or another. Which is why I need you to excuse them." I say.

"Very well, Ms. Martian. But, I will look the other way for other absences as well, if you come back to school. I know that you have some "problems", but would it be possible to start right now?" He manages to say before I cut him off.

"Mr. Sweet, I would love to start now, but I can't. I can't take the risk. It's for the safety of the people going to this school. Until I am fit and in control of my monstrous side, I will not attend school. But, I promise to attend when I can." I give him a thank you and start to head out the door.

"Oh, Mr. Sweet. You should tell him. He's should be showing signs. Eddie. He's going to be confused, but mostly angry. You need to tell him." I emphasis as I leave the room.

...

I'm walking outside when I see the rest of Sibuna, since everyone but Trudy is in Sibuna. I see Eddie run up to me.

"Nina! How did you get my dad agree to this? He's a bit of a stickler, when it comes to something like this."

"A what?" Everyone, but Eddie and I didn't understand.

"You know, a stick in the mud?" More no shakes of the head.

"Party pooper?" Still no.

"It just means that he normally wouldn't have done something like this." Eddie says as the others nod. I guess living with an American hasn't improved their lingo.

"Man, can we go? It's a bit chilly, and I would like to eat something." Alfie says.

"Yes, but first...Nina, tell us how you got Mr. Sweet to give us the day off." Amber bargains.

"I can't." I reply.

"Why not?" She counter replies me.

"Its... it's not my story to tell. It's Mr. Sweet's. And if he doesn't want to tell anyone just yet, then leave it be." I calmly say.

"Alright fine, just make the portal already. I'm getting mud on my shoes." Amber tosses her hair over her shoulder and crosses her arms.

I smile a bit at Amber. I've missed this. I make the portal and a safely transport us into the Kitchen, since Trudy is away at the moment. We get settled and gather food.

"So, Nina. What's up?" Fabian asks.

"I found out that the prophecy that I heard wasn't complete. What I found last night was the Book of Anubis. It's basically a journal of random things from the Order, but it was lost in the last Great War. I was sucked into a vision and this page from the book was glowing. It's the rest of the prophecy." I say as I show them the page.

"It's all in hieroglyphs. It might take sometime to translate it then. We're going to need an expert." Fabian looks at it and rambles with the others as they discuss it. I clear my throat.

"It might save us sometime if, oh I don't know, I translate it? I mean I don't read hieroglyph spells and books for nothing." They all look at me as if remembering that I was an expert.

"Right, well Nina. Here. You're going to have to right the rest of it down for the rest of us." Amber hands me a pen and some paper.

It takes me a few minutes, but I get it done.

"Alright, done. But, you guys aren't going to like this." I say as I nervously play with the pen.

"What is it?" Jerome asks.

"It says that if I don't stop Set, we all will die."


	6. Clues and Emotions

Previously:

_It takes me a few minutes, but I get it done._

_"Alright, done. But, you guys aren't going to like this." I say as I nervously play with the pen._

_"What is it?" Jerome asks._

_"It says that if I don't stop Set, we all will die."_

_..._

"What?" I hear the others say.

"Great, just great. Is there a mystery that we can solve that doesn't involve out impending doom?" Jerome asks.

"apparently not." Patricia says.

"Back to the point, how are we supposed to stop Set?" Fabian asks.

"Well... here. This is what I translated. You aren't going to like it." I say. I skip to the part

"_To find the answer of the Chosen One you seek: Look to below, but beware the eye. To find a magician's wand, follow but never touch. Find the representation of power, but don't fall for the lies of Set. Combine all three and find the answer you seek. Fail to do so, the magic of Set will be your doom." _I finish and immediately know what the items are.

"Well, that's vague..." Fabian says.

"And cryptic." Alfie finishes.

"Well, we should start as soon as we can. But where to start?" Joy says before Fabian.

"In the tunnels." I answer. They all give me a confused look.

"It's obvious. Look to below. It's obviously the tunnels. It must be a part that we haven't explored yet. But there's one thing that I doubt the prophecy would've known."

"What's that?" Patricia asks.

"I know what the items are." I say, slightly smug at the fact that it will be slightly easier now that we know what the items look like.

I bring out my sketch book from my suitcase and start to draw the items I saw. Once I finish, I rip the three drawing out of my book and hand them to Sibuna.

"These are the items were looking for. The real danger is what lies in wait to get those items." I sigh. I don't want any of them to get hurt. There also lies another problem I should address.

"There's something else I should tell you guys as well." I interrupt their ogling over the drawings. The group looks at me expectantly.

"I think that you should keep the items away from me."

"Why?" Jerome asks, rasing his eyebrow in curiosity.

"From the visions, I think that these items will have some sort of effect on me. Like I won't be myself after we get all of them..." I trail off, as dread seeps into my stomach.

"Like you'll become a puppet." Eddie says. I nod.

"Your afraid of becoming the person you saw in your vision. With the glowing red eyes." He states instead of asking. I nod again.

"You won't become a monster. You are a good person." Eddie says with such confidence, but I know that I'm not that person. I'm not good.

"You haven't seen what I'll become. The monster. The person who ends up hurting those I hold dear." I wait for a few moments before speaking again.

"Once I am in that state, I'm no longer me. I am this thing that thirsts for bloodshed. When that part of the vision came,... What I felt was nothing. I had no emotions as I started to attack you. All I wanted to do was to sink my teeth into each and every one of you just to taste what lies beneath your skin. I was hallow. The real me was trapped. I was a spectator in my own mind. I could see and hear and feel, but I could do nothing. It was like being a marionette puppet on strings." I finish how I felt. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"You are good. Even if it comes to that, we'll bring you back." Fabian says with as much determination as Eddie had confidence.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not a good person. Not anymore." I hear the others getting ready to argue, but I cut them off before they can.

"I am a killer. When I was down with the El Nar, in the days after I turned, they put me in a room with an innocent child. They locked the door and told me to feed. I refused to. For what seemed like days, I sat in that room with the poor child huddled in the corner furthest from me. The General got fed up with me and basically tried to make me feed. He sliced the child with a knife just enough to draw blood, over and over again. The poor child, didn't scream at all. I resisted through the smell somehow, holding on to the fact that it was a human being in front of me, not food. Finally the General just tried of me, he bit into the child's neck and then shoved them into my arms. With a spell, he awoke my instincts and I couldn't resist. I drank the child dry. After that, I became hallow to deal with the fact that I had killed someone. Much like the monster I saw, I pushed my emotions aside. I became blood thirsty. Soon after, the General saw that I was fully committed. He put me out on patrols and much like a solider I did what I was told with this vicious glee. Every time we came up upon some members of the Order, I would get this excitement because I would get to kill. I became this sadistic soldier who loved the battlefield. It wasn't until, I was battling an elder that I was finally snapped out of the blood lust. I was killing his friends and comrades as I started to attack he cast a spell to see the person I was. I didn't care though. I continued to stalk him like my prey. After realizing who I was, he told me that he used to be a friend of my Gran. He then tried to pled with me, but it didn't reach me. Before he died, he manged a spell that brought back my memories of my Gran, and showed me some of his. It broke the walls I had put around my heart. I realized that to deal with the pain of losing Gran and being thrown into this world, I buried myself with this persona of the perfect soldier. He made me see that there was hope despite the fact I had none. He died there in my arms and told me to keep fighting. From then on, I tired to keep fighting. I even pretended to play the soldier. But, despite all the training I went through to separate and suppress the soldier, it was still there. Like a shadow looming over me, it lingered." I take a breath as the silence continues in the room.

"It may be a separate part of me now, but I will always be a soldier. If not a soldier, a pawn. A pawn in the battle between two gods. I could be used for either side. I can tip the balance of the scales." I look straight at Eddie, trying to get him to understand.

"I'm different from the Nina that used to believe that no matter what, good will win. It isn't so black and white anymore. If you manage to bring me back from the monster, I won't be the same. I can't be not after that..." I say looking down at the ground.

"Yes you can." Patricia says softly as she moves some strands of hair out of her face. She sits by me on the floor and looks at me.

"Some of us know what it's like. Ya know. What it's like to be a puppet. Earlier this year, when some of us became Sinners. At first we didn't know what had happened, or what we did. After a couple of days, I started to remember. I became cruel to my friends and pitted everyone against each other. I remember being fully committed to being evil. I talked with the others and they too were remembering. Ya know what we all decided? That we weren't going to dwell on it because it wasn't actually us. Just like it wasn't and won't actually be you."

"But its different from what you went through. It was me."

"No, not really. Remember when you said that the General guy cast a spell on you? Well, what if it blocked your emotions? Didn't awake your instincts to kill, but supressed your humanity? It allowed for this other you to take over as protection." The realization finally sinks in.

"Nina, you need to get it through your head that it wasn't really you. It might have been your body, your voice and face, but it wasn't the real you. The real you cares, deeply about the people around you. Puts those people first before your needs. Yeah, there may have been times that each and every one of us doubted you, got angry at you, blamed you, but no matter what it was, you showed us kindness. You showed us what it was like to stand up against a seemingly impossible opponent. You are the glue that keep Sibuna going. It was you who ended up puting that cup together. You who put that mask on to save the rest of us from Senkara's wrath. You even sent yourself away to keep all of us out of danger. You are the most selfless person I have ever met, Nina. And nothing you say will change my mind about." She adds her little quip at the end. I've managed to not cry through her whole speech. I give her a small smile. As the other's continue to say things about me and how I could never be this monster I claim to be, until it comes to Fabian.

"Nina, there isn't much I can say that will cast that doubt away. I can tell you that it will always be there. Casting its shadow around you. But there is one thing that you will have this time. Friends. We were friends before we became a couple..."

"Fabian..." I start.

"Let me finish. Before that, we were friends. We still are. We may not be together like I want us to be, but we are still friends. I will be there for you as whatever you need. If it is a friend, then that is alright with me. All of us are with you. We will be there to pull you out of that darkness you like to hide in now. We will be there, all of us. You can count on it." He says the last part and smiles at me.

After everything said, this weight lifts off my chest. I held so much self hatred, and anger that I failed to see what I had and what was before me. People willing to help. Willing to shoulder this with me. After a very long silence, I finally manage to speak.

"Thank you." Is all I manage. I reach for my sketch book and start to draw. I draw everything. From my time with the El Nar to now. I silently feel the others watching me as I finish drawing after drawing. I've found drawing to be therapeutic when I was still with the Order. I never thought that I would be showing them to anyone. I couldn't find the words to say so I will draw them. Draw the moments. The things that provoke my emotions. Start to come to the last few. The one of me and the dead, red eyes, the other of Sibuna standing in the places they are now. I stop and I see the others picking up the drawings and put them into piles. Each stops as they notice that I stopped.

"Is this what you went through?" Joy asks quietly holding up a few drawings of the carnage I blame myself for. I nod. Silent tears start to come down my face as I remember everything I drew. I feel every emotion I put into each of those drawings. Patricia, still sitting by me, notices and gives me a rare hug.

"You've finally realized, haven't you?" I don't say anything.

"You can't just bottle these emotions up. It tears you apart. You have to also remember. Not just the bad, not just the good. Both." She says just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Let me hear you say it." She demands after she let's go when she realizes that I'm no longer crying.

"I wasn't my fault." I mumble.

"Louder, I can't hear you."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Louder."

"It wasn't my fault."

"LOUDER!" She yells the last one.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I yell back. I put my head in my hands.

"It wasn't my fault." I whisper over and over again. The others continue to pick up my drawings that have covered the floor. As if they were picking up the pieces of me.

...

AN: Were the speeches cheesy? I know that kind of came out of nowhere, but it needed to be addressed. Nina was suffering and was paying emotionally for it, if you couldn't catch it in the earlier chapters. She was kind of suffering from PTSD and it was keeping her from truly feeling. She hasn't been very emotional, and has been putting up this façade that she was better. But she wasn't and I thought that I would address it here. It'll be better, I promise. I also promise another chapter soon. Please review, as it helps inspire me to come out with chapters faster :)


	7. How to Deal with Nina

Previously:

_"It wasn't my fault."_

_"LOUDER!" She yells the last one._

_"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I yell back. I put my head in my hands._

_"It wasn't my fault." I whisper over and over again. The others continue to pick up my drawings that have covered the floor. As if they were picking up the pieces of me._

...

Fabian's POV:

It's been a while since Nina broke down. She finally fell asleep and we didn't want to wake her, so we were quietly picking up the drawings she threw everywhere. I couldn't believe some of the things she drew. Some images were of locations, like the house, or of scenes, like the one she depicted in the forest. There were so many and she didn't notice that she was drawing them at an impossible speed... She's been through a lot. It's a wonder that she didn't break down sooner. But, we'll all be here to help her through it. How is a different story. We were almost done when I see Nina get up.

"Hey, Nina. What are you..." I don't a chance to finish because I notice her eyes. They were glowing red and unfocused. I notice that she had a book open on her bed, as she just stands there. I get to the book without disturbing her. It's the Book of Anubis and there's a page marked. I flip open to the page where I see Nina's hand writing all over post it notes stuck under the different writing. I take a closer look at some of them and realize that the notes that have been written on the page are written in gaelic. I can't read it, but I can recognize it when I see it. I look at some of the other notes and notice that she wrote down a spell on one of them. It's labeled sleeping spell. She must have used which is why she was asleep. I don't know what caused her to wake up and her eyes to glow, but I think it has to do with this book. I start to pace around with the book tucked under my arm when I hear the snapping of fingers. I see that Alfie and Jerome are trying to get Nina to wake up or move or something. I go over to them and get them to quit the annoying sound when I notice that Nina's eyes glow slightly brighter and focus on me. She slams into me and the next thing I know I am against the wall with her hand around my throat.

"Nina..." I choke out. She doesn't seem to notice. That's when I hear her speak.

"My master is unconscious. How are you touching the book?" The layered voice asks, as she squeezes harder.

"I... don't...know." I answer the best I can. I guess she can tell that I wasn't lying so she drops me.

"Who are you?" I cough out.

"I am a servant with many names, but my master calls me Ollphéist." With that the glowing stops and Nina falls to the ground. There's more that she's not telling us... Or she doesn't even know what it is herself...

...

Nina's POV:

I cast a spell to put me to sleep because I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't as the emotions and memories flooded back into my brain like a giant movie that plays it all within moments, but keeps on repeating. While I was asleep though, I kept hearing the word ollphéist. I know that it's gaelic since I've heard it in conversations, but I have no idea what the word means. I slowly open my eyes as the last image I see are of my eyes glowing red. I feel a pain in the back of my head.

"Ow..." I murmur as I get into a sitting position.

"Nina!" I hear simultaneously from multiple people. That's when I get ambushed into several arms and I think a couple of legs.

"We're glad your okay." Amber says excitedly.

"Um... yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Well, you kind of had a break down and you sorta went mental while you were asleep with glowing eyes and... oof!" Alfie starts to explain when he gets elbowed by Fabian. Fabian asks me something before I get a chance to question the glowing eyes thing.

"Nina, have you heard of the word ollphéist?"

"Yeah. It's gaelic, but I don't know what the meaning is."

"That's okay, at least we know what language it is. I'll be back I want to go look it up." That's when I notice that he as the Book.

"Fabian, why do you have the Book?" I ask.

"You fell asleep on it and I saw that you cast as sleeping spell on yourself." He says.

"I remember that much, but I can't remember anything after it."

_That is because it was me. _

I look around at everyone. That wasn't any of them.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what?" Fabian asks.

"That voice..." I reply and remember reading something in gaelic before going to sleep.

"Fabian what page was marked in the book?" I ask, knowing that I wouldn't really like the answer.

"It's someone's notes in gaelic. I'm not sure who's because you started to write in different languages after awhile." He answers still holding onto the book.

"Can I have the book please?"

"Sure..." He seems hesitant about it, but hands it to me. I flip to the page and see my hand writing all over several sticky notes, but there's a problem. I don't remember writing these.

"Guys, I know that this is my hand writing, but I don't remember writing these." I take a closer look at all the sticky notes that fill the pages I'm on. A sentence written on a different colored sticky note than the others. It read "Tá mé a ollphéist." I recognize it from somewhere. That's when I remember. I rush to my bag and bring out my book. It's a book of strange things that either happened to me or around me while I was staying with the Order. I start to look through it and notice that phrase is written on almost every page. I reach the end of the book and see that it's translated in my scribbled handwriting.

"Fabian there's no need to look it up anymore." He turns around after discussing things with the other Sibuna members.

"What? Why?" I turn the notebook around and show him.

"Tá mé a ollphéist" It means, I am a monster." I say.

...

AN: Yeah new chapter. To my Irish fans (those who do speak gaelic), feel free to correct me. I am currently obsessed with the show Wolfblood. :) If any of you are fans of the show, please leave a comment and tell me some of your theories. Anyways, comment if you want fast updates and I will see you soon with a new chapter.


End file.
